


Feeling Peckish

by miss-minnelli (sherlollyshipperalltheway)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/F, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Slight Bondage, The Bastille, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/miss-minnelli
Summary: Here's what could have happened at the Bastille while time was frozen.





	Feeling Peckish

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom! (I did not think my first work for GO would be porn but..)
> 
> This was inspired by a conversation on the BB discord server, so thank you to a few people over there for the inspiration.

“Well you’re lucky I was in the area.

Aziraphale nodded. Her plan had worked just right and Crowley has shown up at the perfect time. Now the cherry on top of this “chance” visit would be a tasty meal together. Maybe they would even brush knees under the table. Aziraphale hoped so. “I suppose I am quite lucky. I should express my gratitude. Perhaps with lunch? Crêpes, possibly? If you could get me out of these blasted chains, we could be on our way. I would, but I shouldn't perform any frivolous miracles right now, you know.”

“Not so fast, Angel,” Crowley said lightly. She stood up from her perch in the corner of the cell, fully revealing her outfit. She was wearing a black corset top with long black sleeves, but instead of a skirt, she had on what were clearly men’s black britches that cinched just below the knee. Her ankles were scandalously covered in sheer black stockings and she appeared to be wearing men’s heels. 

Aziraphale gave her a onceover and then a pointed look. “Oh good Lord. Men’s clothes? Really, Crowley. And I’m the one chained up for improper dress.”

“What I happen to be wearing is not relevant here. What’s relevant is why you thought it would be appropriate to show up in France dressed like that, all for some crêpes. Does it even matter to you if you get yourself discorporated?”

“Well, said Aziraphale, and she looked down at her own fancy corset and full tartan skirts. “I do have standards. It's not as if getting discorporated is much of an issue. I've had it happen before and they always get me a new body within a few years. Anyway, I knew you would come. You always do”

That was the wrong thing to say, evidently, because now Crowley was slowing walking toward Aziraphale with a look that could only be described as glowering.

“Are you saying that you got yourself locked up in the Bastille, about to be discorporated, because you wanted to have lunch with me?” By the end of her sentence, Crowley had backed Aziraphale up against the stone wall of the cell. 

Trying to swallow, Aziraphale found that her mouth was extremely dry. 

Crowley didn’t wait for an answer before she continued on. “Am I understanding correctly? You put yourself in danger on purpose?”

“Uh, I suppose that is an accurate description of my predicament, yes. But like you said, I wanted to have lunch, and you’re so hard to get a hold of-” 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the wrists of her chained hands and pulled her slightly forward. “I don’t bloody care why you did it. You could have been discorporated and then when the Heaven would I have seen you again? I am tired of this.” She roughly let go of Aziraphale’s hands and shoved her back up against the wall. “I am tired of you getting yourself into trouble all the time because you just want a snack, or to see what one of those blasted American guns look like up close. Because you don’t think being discorporated would be a big deal.” She imitated Aziraphale’s voice now, “Just some paperwork after all, Crowley. I’d surely get a new body in a few years.” She dropped the voice. “I’m done with all of it.”

Aziraphale found that she still couldn’t swallow, but managed to speak hoarsely. (Was this display of anger supposed to be getting her all hot and bothered? Because apparently Aziraphale found Crowley's manic concern for her safety was a massive turn on.) “I’m terribly sorry, Crowley, I really didn’t mean to worry you so badly.” She reached forward toward Crowley with both of her chain-clad hands, but just before her hands could reach the other woman, Crowley snapped her fingers and suddenly Aziraphale’s hands were no longer chained together, but were instead chained to the wall by her sides. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Crowley lunged forward and grabbed Aziraphale’s chin with her left hand. “I’m so fucking done with this.” 

And then she was kissing Aziraphale roughly. She didn’t bother giving her captive time to breathe in between kisses since neither of them needed to anyway. (It should be noted, of course, that Aziraphale was perfectly capable of removing herself from these restraints and pushing Crowley away, but by now she was far too intrigued and turned on to even dream of it.)

Crowley’s hands moved to grasp Aziraphale’s shoulders, pinning her harder against the wall. At this, Aziraphale let out a moan that vibrated through both of their mouths. 

Encouraged by this vocalisation of Aziraphale’s desire, Crowley slid one of her legs in between the angel's and pressed her knee up against Aziraphale’s center. Aziraphale wished at that moment that she had on far less clothing, but took what pressure she could get against her aching arousal. 

“Nghh,” Aziraphale said eloquently, as Crowley began rocking her knee back and forth between her legs. It wasn’t nearly enough but she wanted this quite urgently so she moaned in encouragement and wished she could get her hands down Crowley’s idiotic trousers. 

Crowley bit down hard on Aziraphale’s bottom lip and then slowly wrenched her mouth away. She quickly returned to her angry nipping and biting, this time on Aziraphale’s neck. A hand snaked its way into Aziraphale’s hair and pulled deliciously hard in between bites. 

She gasped and writhed as Crowley sucked what was sure to be a dark purple mark just below her earlobe. 

Crowley moved her mouth to the other side of Aziraphale's neck. "You- have to- stop- doing this- Angel," Crowley whispered harshly in between bites. 

After sucking a matching bruise below Aziraphale’s other ear, Crowley pulled away with an obscenely wet sound and removed her knee from in between her captive’s legs. “I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll never dare put yourself in danger ever again. You’ll never even think of discorporating yourself and leaving me alone on this damn planet, do you hear me?”

“Fuck yes, Crowley. I’ll never leave you again, just touch me. Please,” Aziraphale moaned as she thrusted her pelvis forward seeking some sort of pressure. 

Crowley snapped her fingers and Aziraphale’s corset popped open revealing her soft, smooth breasts. She stepped forward and swiftly hiked up Aziraphale’s skirts, tucking them between her back and the wall. 

“Yes, please, Crowley!” 

Aziraphale wasn’t wearing any undergarments besides her thick petticoats, so Crowley was able to press her palm hard against her captive’s vulva right away. Aziraphale closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as Crowley’s hand finally pressed up against where she needed her most. 

“Ahh!” Aziraphale cried in surprise and her eyes flew open as Crowley’s mouth was suddenly sucking on her left bare breast. She licked and sucked at Aziraphale’s nipple making Aziraphale moan and swear. Then, out of nowhere Crowley bit down on the nipple in her mouth and Aziraphale screamed. Thank God (or somebody) that time was frozen. 

Crowley released Aziraphale’s breast from her mouth and began moving a finger up and down the angel’s slick entrance. “Fuck you’re so wet. The things you do to me, Angel. Fuck.” She dropped to her knees on the stone floor and licked a stripe up Aziraphale’s slit until she reached her clit, and began to suck. 

Aziraphale felt this moment burning itself into her mind forever as Crowley sucked mercilessly on her sensitive clit. This was better than anything she’d been expecting when she accidentally-on-purpose summoned Crowley to her rescue. She briefly thought that she should get in trouble like this more often, but then, if she was reading the situation clearly (and how could she not be), maybe after this she wouldn’t need an excuse to see Crowley and get her to use her talented mouth in this magical way. 

The demon slipped a finger into her cunt and began thrusting roughly. Aziraphale suddenly couldn’t stop her mouth from running a mile a minute. “Fuck, Crowley you’re so fucking good at this. Keep doing that, love, I need more, please.” 

Crowley responded by adding another finger and moving her fingers just so, hitting Aziraphale’s most sensitive spot. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes just like that,” Aziraphale moaned. “More. Please more.” 

Crowley removed her mouth from Aziraphale’s clit in order to get a better angle and pushed in a third finger, then moments later, a fourth. The angel felt so full and it was glorious. Far better than any of the mediocre phallic shaped objects that the humans had invented. 

As Crowley thrust into her deeply, Aziraphale panted and moaned and soon she was struggling so against her restraints and yelling, “I’m so close! Fuck, Crowley, I’m going to-”

Crowley cut her off by fucking her even harder and rubbing hard circles on her clit. Moments later, Aziraphale came, practically crying, and moaning the demon’s name. Fingers continued to move inside her but they slowed and softened until she’d ridden out her aftershocks. Crowley then slowly pulled her fingers out and sank lower on her knees. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand and Aziraphale looked down to realize that her demon had been crying. 

She performed a quick miracle and released herself from the wall (it wasn’t a frivolous miracle, okay?) and as she sunk down to comfort Crowley, her skirts billowed around her again. Aziraphale took Crowley’s head in her hands and kissed the demon’s forehead before pulling her close into a warm, slightly sweaty hug. 

Crowley grasped Aziraphale’s neck and spoke quietly into her ear. “I love you. Please don’t ever put yourself in danger, Angel. Anytime you want to see me, I’m yours. Just write me and I’ll be there in an instant, I promise. We’ll have all the lunches you want, just please be safe.”

“Crowley dear, I love you too. I promise I’ll be more careful, really. Sometimes I can’t help the situations I get myself into, but I won’t be accidentally getting myself decapitated for some a nibble ever again.”

Of course, as we know, Aziraphale continued to accidentally get herself into near-discorporation situations several times in the future, but if she was feeling peckish, she always sent Crowley a message by safer means. 


End file.
